


Breath Is Motion

by TheHatterTheory



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, POV Male Character, Romance, Song - Freeform, Wangst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:15:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHatterTheory/pseuds/TheHatterTheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a song is more than words, and words are more than simple thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Chorus Line

**Breath Is Motion**

**By: The Hatter Theory**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to Inu Yasha

________________________

She sings words he has never heard, lets them drift out lazily into the air. It is a greeting, a farewell to the sun, it's rays casting her in shades of gold. Melody weaves into the wind, slips past his ever present walls and reminds him of something soft and sharp, a heartbreak long forgotten. It is a song that speaks of goodbyes and longing, of regret and loneliness. Each breath is motion, lyrics he should not understand, but cannot deny.

The song ends, her shoulders slump, as if the words that have left were all that kept her upright.

________________________

**July DDN Prompt 1: A Chorus Line**

**Word Count: 100**


	2. Wicked

**Breath Is Motion**

**By: The Hatter Theory**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to Inu Yasha

____________________

Her voice cracks and breaks, shattering the peace and cutting through it, jarring and offensive in it's abrupt transformation. The spell woven around her turns to ash, revealing the all too human woman and-

No, he cannot call her suffering all too human, for it was a universal pain, an anguish that all hearts felt. The base, simple minds of animals knew loss, and even the highest youkai felt sorrow. But the beauty was fading, the swell and roll of the tide that had been her grief collapsing, leaving behind only the empty shell of skin and blood and tears.

____________________

**July DDN Prompt 2: Wicked**

**Word Count: 100**


	3. Rent

**Breath Is Motion**

**By: The Hatter Theory**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to Inu Yasha

___________________________

She works hard, toiling and gathering and mending and fixing. Nonsensical ideas take shape, ventures become solid reality, bringing new prosperity. Tireless in her endeavors, he watches her move like a whirlwind from project to project, sees her as a force that brings ingenuity and wisdom, knowledge that should be beyond that of humanity. Never short on praise, the villagers see only a woman earning her keep.

He perceives a woman avoiding her thoughts, is witness to the dull suffering behind the sharp wit and the stumble when, pushed beyond her limits, she falls gracelessly, folding into her own memories.

___________________________

**July DDN Prompt 3: Rent**

**Word Count: 100**


	4. American Idiot

**Breath Is Motion**

**By: The Hatter Theory**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to Inu Yasha

_________________

She is alone, falling through the cracks in her own consciousness when he finds her. Those that would support, do not, and he knows she is boneless as the weight of yearning presses down on her, demanding the whole of her attentions. He knows it is a force far greater than any one being can hold, that few can withstand.

His first words are not the words others would speak, and he knows it.

But he knows (hopes!) that they are the words that will lance the wound.

_'Tell me of lands unknown.'_

Relief follows surprise.

She starts with 'America'.

_________________

**July DDN Prompt 4: American Idiot**

**Word Count: 100**


	5. Chicago

**Breath Is Motion**

**By: The Hatter Theory**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to Inu Yasha

_________________________

Winds pull and tug at their hair, cut through clothing like blades, shearing against their bodies until she trembles and shakes. But she makes no attempts to leave. Wondering if she clings to her tales for comfort, or purges them to find peace, he allows her the discomfort, apathetic to anything but her frivolous, fragmented stories. Each topic jumps frenetically before settling only to spin and change into something else entirely, dizzying and unfathomable. He has no interest in her physical comfort, she had long since proven resilience.

He is apathetic to her emotional well being...

So he tells himself.

_________________________

**July DDN Prompt 5: Chicago**

**Word Count: 100**


	6. Les Miserables

**Breath Is Motion**

**By: The Hatter Theory**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to Inu Yasha

________________

Quiet words are given in the time it takes to slump and slip. Her misery lifts, becomes something less than stifling but remains, vague and almost tangible. Curiosity is easily outweighed by exhaustion. Blue dims, disappears to be replaced by shadow smudges that proclaim her weariness.

He tells himself it is merely _that_ song, notes still in his mind, fresh and knife-like, that force him to stay, to watch over her as she sleeps, unaware.

Kinship had formed, however tenuous and quiet, and though he was often wont to deny the obvious, he steadfastly refuses to examine that slender bridge.

________________

**July DDN Prompt 6: Les Miserables**

**Word Count: 100**


	7. Volant

**Breath Is Motion**

**By: The Hatter Theory**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to Inu Yasha

_______________________

Points turn, tip and topple over. He watches, eyes tracing her movements. Summer is filled with work, which she embroils herself within, finding her comfort. Given any free moment to think, she fills it with the solace of work, fingers always weaving, twisting something within them. Nervous tics become the habit of form. Never is she without motion, never is she still. He wonders why no one else has noticed. A thought of whimsy provoked by ribbons of distracted silence.

He watches her from afar, watches her wear down like a stone in a river. He watches carefully, quietly, patiently.

_______________________

**Prompt from Kayelyn's Weekly Word Challenge: Volant**

**Words: 100**


	8. Makebate

**Breath Is Motion**

**By: The Hatter Theory**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the rights to Inu Yasha

_____________________________

Like a thread through the eye of a needle he lets his presence drift, direct and forthright, unnoticed by all but the one who is searching him out. Like faceted, fragmenting ice she is scarring his peace with her wayworn, benumbing mindlessness.

He recalls a time when she was more, and he cannot help but wonder how sharp a stone has been worn down, eroded by time and circumstance. His own curiosity, bewildering at best, is perhaps even more unfathomable. There seems little to be found or gained.

Except there is something there, beneath the mantle of sorrows and regret.

_____________________________

**Prompt from Kayelyn's Weekly Word Challenge: Makebate**

**Words: 100**


End file.
